degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Kelly
'Daniel Kelly '''is a Canadian actor and rapper who portrayed Owen Milligan on Degrassi. He has appeared in the Canadian police procedural ''Flashpoint. He lives in Mississauga, Ontario and attends Iona University. Daniel is currently working on his rap career under the name of Deph Naught. He is good friends with former castmates Luke Bilyk, Munro Chambers, and Jahmil French. Trivia. *He is a Gemini. *He admitted that Samantha Munro was a good kisser on BlogTV. *His official YouTube page can be found here. *His official BlogTV can be found here. *He said in an interview that he, Munro Chambers, and Luke Bilyk goof around the most on set. *He shares the same surname as Justin Kelly, who portrayed Jake Martin though they are not related. *He previously dated Melinda Shankar who played Alli Bhandari. *He, Munro Chambers, Luke Bilyk, Justin Kelly, and Alicia Josipovic created a fake family: an Italian Mafia family. *His official Instagram can be found here . * Went to Iona Catholic Secondary School with Gigi Gorgeous. * He starred alongside Cassie Steele as Nick in the Lifetime movie ''Sorority Surrogate ''in 2014. * He raps under the pseudonym Deph Naught. Gallery Tumblr lu98f1HbJB1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg 139217938.jpg 23.jpg Aislinncharlottedaniel.png Dan.jpg Daniel Kelly.jpg Daniel kelly.jpg Danielk.jpg Danielmelinda.png Danielspencer.png Danielxmelinda.png Degrassi1-4e08dc24d926d.jpg Ere.jpg Fkfk2.jpg Ghgd.jpg Hdhhdh.jpg Jessicadaniel.png Lukedanielraymelindamunro.png Melindadaniel.png Normal DSCF0747.JPG Ooo.jpg Tumblr l79ihvo1yU1qc8lhko1 500.jpg Tumblr l7d0uvd2KJ1qci9uno1 500.jpg Tumblr l7gsy19VLD1qzj5z9o1 500.png Tumblr l7ha0tKMZM1qc8nero1 500.jpg Tumblr l7idoyKQOG1qdq7kfo1 500.jpg Tumblr l7l02qclKS1qdq7kfo1 1280.jpg Tumblr l88reh7jl41qc8lhko1 500.jpg Tumblr l8avz7KSCW1qbyvbvo1 500.png Tumblr l8lgwzrzHz1qbyvbvo1 500.png Tumblr la3i4hpI8v1qclrrpo1 400.jpg Tumblr lawzkyXCta1qc8lhko1 500.jpg Tumblr lb8boqqP9f1qezaqwo1 500.png Tumblr lcmkvcMngF1qdg8qzo1 400.jpg Tumblr lcq2wtnc951qdoiato1 500.png Tumblr ldr2h1KGj91qelcd3o1 500.jpg Tumblr ldr2kkOet51qelcd3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr letv2qI9301qcpwsjo1 500.png Tumblr letvfoJDV81qblgmm.png Tumblr lfs0jnsVmr1qfhig5o1 500.jpg Tumblr llo35hondX1qidsp6o1 500.jpg Tumblr lo1g2x0W9v1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lo6rh8wVvO1qct0ifo1 1280.jpg Vvu.jpg samdanielmunrojustin.png Melindadaniel2.png Munrocharlottedaniel.png Raylukemunromelindaspencer.png danielmelindaray.png danielxkelly.png danielxkelly2.png danielxkelly3.png danielxkelly4.png danielxkelly.JPG Danielkellymelinda.png Lukejustindanielannie.png qtqla.jpg tsiaj.jpg suxqa.jpg Untitled22.png Untitled3-2.png tumblr_lqvc4qa51y1qdg8qzo1_500.png tumblr_lrlb7wmH9J1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lrjg9l1hHy1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lru65tblFD1qdg8qzo1_400.png tumblr_lrooa2Bhpg1qdg8qzo1_500.png tumblr_lrj131tpLR1qdg8qzo1_500.png tumblr_lrhigqGTMP1qdg8qzo1_500.png tumblr_lqvahrjUR21qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lqv9yn9UWF1qdg8qzo1_500.png tumblr_lqux71aZR21qdg8qzo1_500.png danielkelly.png Munrodanielluke.png Mmsxrezj tw1.jpg Castpicture.png Lukedanielmelinda.png Melindadanny.JPG Danielmelindalukespencer.png Dannymelinda.png Tumblr lte97wet6E1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg Tumblr lsllxrnaQi1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg Tumblr lsllxrnaQi1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg tumblr_ltfjwmiuYt1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Season 11 lead cast.jpg Degrassi Cast.png 381344 252332138153543 122228881163870 646490 1490721848 n.jpg D46acc773213d22c327942d66c870041.jpg B94d2b1682dac6b71daa34d5b81333d8.jpg Danielmelinduh.jpg Melindadaniell.jpg Melindadaniell4.jpg Melindadaniell3.jpg Melindadaniell2.jpg Melindasamdaniel.jpg Danielmelindax.jpg Degrassi-Cast-aislinn-paul-24838051-500-375.jpg Meldaniel.jpg Dank.jpg Meldanny2.jpg Meldanny.jpg kelly.PNG sa.PNG ohhhh.PNG DEGRASSI18WHITEMONEY.PNG daniell.PNG cracket.PNG omg.PNG leaked.PNG ayemen.PNG yeahy.PNG danielclark.PNG 18whitemoney.PNG clarkehy.PNG thenostalgia.PNG crazy.PNG c;a.PNG letsparty.PNG thash.PNG omggg.PNG 181.PNG lemmego.PNG weedgoodness.PNG waitwat.PNG fine.PNG wutt.PNG ,pom.PNG ohhhhh.PNG trynottospeak.PNG owait.PNG bawss.PNG mmmoney.PNG gogo.PNG vocals.PNG baibitchpeace.PNG moneyy.PNG psh.PNG chees.PNG punk.PNG WHIOTEMO.PNG RAPA.PNG damo.PNG ohohooh.PNG orllynever.PNG staryelli.PNG kwql.PNG imhrenoas.PNG imhigh.PNG damit.PNG trololol.PNG puppydogeyes.PNG facial hair.PNG tha thraot.PNG chinchin.PNG ydegras.PNG imashi.PNG omgthatsshiny.PNG yeahbib.PNG wgeafd.PNG homso.PNG degrassir.PNG baibitchimhereno.PNG herna.PNG geeb.PNG franns.PNG Pr0.PNG Ploxno.PNG Damod.PNG rappas.PNG danielmunro.PNG danieljahmil.PNG Limbo.PNG danielanya.PNG tumblr_lwsf0ke6B01qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lvfwmkZ3M21qgpv1do1_500.jpg Tumblr lwxg6jwWks1r5l4zio1 500.jpg Degrassi-in-Haiti.jpg 379076_319254438108890_100000730107483_1008461_341652014_n.jpg 382974 319257118108622 100000730107483 1008466 1592063660 n.jpg 378635 319256924775308 100000730107483 1008465 455355316 n.jpg 390139 319257394775261 100000730107483 1008467 933834283 n.jpg DKLemmeGo.jpg Degrassi20Cast.jpg 6138272561 d6b6eb63fc z.jpg huh?.jpg dkdn.jpg Degrassicast500.jpg tumblr_lytadxqDNW1qfb9olo2_500.jpg tumblr_m0fghnDRh51qct0ifo1_500.jpg AmdOTVhCQAAr1zY.jpg large.jpg tumblr_m1d4qgmp0c1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr m3kx2sq5PL1ru1mzao1 1280.png Dkvsorinlsk.png Tumblr m7bz5pfB9r1qct0ifo1 500.jpg AzpIu9LCMAEESpb.jpg:large.jpeg AotrPppCAAA-40O.jpg:large.jpeg AwceLxeCAAAuaZO.jpg:large.jpeg L54tq.jpg yolo.jpg Tumblr mctnjufAZz1r5l4zio1 500.jpg Tumblr mctpjs7wiQ1r5l4zio1 500.jpg Tumblr mbzqyizZhT1rng8zfo1 500.jpg A80CFAiCUAAJAQq.jpg large.jpg A8FCUG8CAAInuNX.jpg large.jpg danielkelly4.png normal_nkd01.jpg normal_nkd02.jpg normal_0PE01.jpg normal_0PE02.jpg normal_PE01.jpg normal_PE02.jpg normal_pe03.jpg normal_PE04.jpg normal_PE06.jpg Degrassi-Cast-munro-chambers-24837932-500-375.jpg LD6.jpg Degrassi cast photo spam - 1.jpg Deph Naught 01.jpg Deph Nauht and Dorsey.jpg Deph Naught 02.jpg Deph Naught 03.jpg Deph Naught 04.jpg Deph Naught 05.jpg Deph Naugh and crew.jpg Deph Naught and MCFEE.jpg MV5BMTY0MTQ4NzcwNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTEzOTcxMTE@. V1 SX963 SY625 .jpg Ricardo-Daniel-Luke-AJ-degrassi-31944700-500-546.png Daniel Kelly shoot by LaneDorsey.jpg Daniel Kelly shoot by LaneDorsey3.jpg Daniel Kelly shoot by LaneDorsey2.jpg 10415579_10154300441600693_7243537281346668598_n.jpg 10557225_10154551955160693_1752974382721494541_n.jpg 11013511_10155235425280693_4272791105910629828_n.jpg sffsfsfsfs.jpg 165161 107655672642750 100001949546077 61063 6866499 n.jpg 138363721.jpg W4QgGM2h.jpeg 40594 120551131326244 100001140732547 111762 4265243 n.jpg 38495 422512973305 703543305 4607350 32754 n.jpg 136600060.jpg Tumblr m3ob06tHar1qgpv1do1 500.jpg Tumblr lb8awzfC7T1qezaqwo1 500.png 12826223_148023425591936_684678575_n.jpg SifxSkae001.jpg|Sif x Skae SifxSkae002.jpg|Sif and Skae Category:Actors Category:Degrassi Cast